So Much Later
by Yuri Sisteble
Summary: What will the Kim Possible universe look like over twenty years later? My First Fanfiction story. Nasty Reviews accepted
1. Middleton High

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set 25 years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

Middleton high school's "Mad Dogs" were doing poorly that year. The sign by the road read, "Win Mad Dogs - Please". There was talk of getting a new coach. But that didn't bother Anne. She was more concerned with what fonts to use in the yearbook.

She opened her locker and exchanged her physics book for her trigonometry book. She looked at her reflection in the mirror that was magnetically adhered to the inside of the door a moment. Not a blonde hair out of place, no new zits on her cute yet plain face.

Someone knocked on the other side of the open locker door. Anne shut the door to reveal the redheaded face of Donald, the school's star linebacker.

"Hey!" he grinned. This made him look even more handsome than usual.

"Hi, Don. What's up?"

"I was hoping for a hand with my algebra to-" he began.

"STOPPABLE!" yelled Principle Barkin, thereby announcing his presence.

"Yes, Sir." The twins responded in unison.

"Sorry, Anne. I meant your brother," the educator leered. "Stoppable, your algebra grade is in serious trouble. Unless you can get a high grade on your test tomorrow, you won't be eligible to play in Friday's game."

"I'm on it, Mr. Barkin," said the freckle-faced athlete.

"That's right," Anne chimed in. "He was just-"

Barkin pointed at Don's pants. "Stoppable, what is that?" Everyone looked at a moving bulge in Don's pocket.

"That's Bill," said Anne as Don reached into his pocket.

"Students," Mr. Barkin assumed his most 'official' pose, "It is my duty as your principal to uphold the rules and traditions of this school."

Don held up a young naked mole rat for Barkin to see. The rodent stood on its hind feet with one forepaw over its heart and had a solemn look on its face.

Barkin sighed, "And it is a Middleton tradition for a Stoppable to carry a naked mole rat to all his classes." He looked at the girl, "Where's yours, Anne?"

Anne bit her lower lip. "Uh. I haven't bonded with a particular one, sir," she said flipping her hair back, "Our dad breeds them, you know."

"Yes, I remember." He seemed to shudder a moment, "Carry on Stoppables!" Mr. Barkin walked down the hall impressively.

It was then that Anne beeped.

Anne took out a handheld computer, "What's the job, Mom?"

Both teens looked at the pretty, fiery haired woman on the screen.

"I'm glad you're together. Anne, Open your locker and I'll tell you both the whole story."

Anne opened her locker door. Their mother's face looked at them from Anne's locker 'mirror'. "I've arranged for you to be picked up after school and taken to the Hawaiian Islands."

"Booyah! Surf's up!" shouted Don.

"There you will meet one of our best agents." Mom continued. "She needs your help retrieving something."

Anne scowled. "Probably something we could get on our own?"

"Not with the security on this thing," she did not seem overly bothered by Anne's comment. "Now get to class," Mom commanded, looking down off screen at something, "We'll meet at your father's place for dinner tonight."

"Righto, Mom" the twins said in unison. Don then wanted to tell Anne that she owed him a soda, but that joke had become old when they each owed the other about five thousand sodas.

.

Don could not believe the scenery as the aircraft brought them over a beach of black sand. A fair-skinned woman with short, jet-black hair stood on the beach. The black sand and dark cliffside accentuated her pale skin. She would have looked like the black Irish lady of fairy tales if not for the Global Justice uniform she wore.

The young agent shook their hands after they climbed down the rope ladder from the aircraft. "So you're the director's kids. I hear you work well together."

"Thanks, I'm Anne Stoppable and this is my brother, Don"

"I'm Florence Ming. Call me Flo."

"Ming?" said Don, confused. "You don't look Chinese."

"I was adopted," Flo's eyebrows furrowed. "So which one of you is the distraction?" she asked looking at Don.

Special thanks to my children, Kathleen and James for some of the ideas used in this story.


	2. Hawaiian Beach

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set 25 years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

The young agent shook their hands after they climbed down the rope ladder from the aircraft. "So you're the director's kids. I hear you work well together."

"Thanks, I'm Anne Stoppable and this is my brother, Don"

"I'm Florence Ming. Call me Flo."

"Ming?" said Don, confused. "You don't look Chinese."

"I was adopted," Flo's eyebrows furrowed. "So which one of you is the distraction?" she asked looking at Don.

"We take turns" Anne cut in.

"You're probably thinking of our parents" Don smiled sheepishly. "So how did you get here?"

The beach was small and isolated, accessible only by boat or air. Their airship was just leaving without even touching down, and no boat was in sight.

"I'll show you." she stepped between them and offered each of them a hand. "Hold on tight, this elevator's a little rough".

They each held one of her hands as air around them all started to take on a pink hue. Anne was just starting to wonder what sort of atmospheric phenomena could cause it when she realized that the three of them were glowing.

"Whoa, I'm pink!" shouted Don, sounding shocked as they all began to rise into the air. "But I'm flying!" he continued happily.

Bill squealed happily as well.

Anne unsuccessfully tried not to chew her lower lip as she watched the beach sink away and the cliff side drift closer.

"Keep your hands and feet in close until the ride has come to a complete stop." said Flo as they rose toward an outcropping in the mountain.

The three then flew into a cave that went up like a chimney with a closed top. The twins each tightened their grip on their new friend's hand in the darkness, which was softened only slightly by the pink glow.

The cave bent until it was horizontal which was only revealed because of some light coming from somewhere down the horizontal portion.

Flo set them all down on the floor where it leveled out. Artificial lighting was visible ahead.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Don asked as the glow faded away.

Flo blushed; "It's a gift." she shrugged.

"You mean it's _natural_?" asked Anne eyes wide.

"For me, anyway," smiled Flo. "Been doing it since I was little." She led them further in where the lighting was brighter. "Here's where you all do your part."

The twins looked at a large vault door. "I don't suppose you have the combination," quipped Anne.

Flo shook her head.

"That would be easy," frowned Don.

Anne took out a flashlight and examined the door carefully. "Uh oh"

"I don't care much for that word, Anne," said Don.

Anne sighed, "If the wrong combination is entered it will release a gas into this chamber."

"What kind of gas?" asked Flo.

"I can't tell." said Anne.

"So it could be anything?" Don exclaimed. "Not fair!"

Bill grunted a negative from Don's pocket.

"Hey, Bill" called Anne.

The mole rat jumped out of Don's pocket and ran over to Anne, then quickly climbed up her clothes to her shoulder.

"Do you see that tunnel through there?" Anne pointed at a section of the gear work.

Bill grunt-squealed something and nodded.

"If you look inside," she shined the flashlight into the mechanism, "you will see a hammer and some glass vials".

Bill had by this time positioned himself to look down the tunnel at his task.

"You think you can disengage the hammer without breaking anything else?"

Bill stood up straight and saluted Anne.

Flo turned to Don, "I didn't know naked mole rats were so smart."

"Most aren't," Don admitted proudly.

An odd sound came from inside the vault lock. "Bill? Are you OK?" Anne called into the gears.

After a few seconds she called again, "Bill!"

Bill crawled out with a tired look on his face.

"Oh, Billy," Anne extended a hand and Bill promptly fell into it.

Don rushed over and took the exhausted rodent while Anne shined the flashlight into the mechanism again.

"He did it!" she cried. Wasting no time, she plugged her handheld into the door's interface and ran a number generating program.

The door opened a moment later.

* * *

Special thanks to my children, Kathleen and James for some of the ideas used in this story.


	3. Further In

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set 25 years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

"Nicely done, team," Flo smiled.

"No big," said Don as he walked through the open door.

Red, pencil thin beams of light shone down from the ceiling and walls at seemingly random angles, kicking up dust where they landed before disappearing and firing again.

Don jumped back nimbly, "Just great."

"Lasers!" shouted Anne as the light show ceased. "They're probably motion activated."

Don picked up a rock and tossed it down the hall on the other side of the vault door. The lasers activated again briefly. "Looks that way, all right."

Don watched Anne walk up to the doorway as he fished a restaurant napkin out of his pocket. "Ready?" he asked as he unfolded and refolded the napkin.

Anne nodded as she stared down the dim cave. Don launched a paper airplane. The plane sailed slowly and jerkily down the cavern and the lasers filled the hall in a surreal pattern as the three agents watched.

Near the end of the hall, the plane was finally shot down. It's fire continued to illuminate the cavern weakly.

After a moment of silence, Anne announced, "Romano 43."

Don frowned, "Not the Carlson routine?"

Anne's eyebrows furrowed a moment as she thought, "Yes, Romano 43."

"OK, then," sighed Don. "Music, please."

Anne unsnapped the leather casing around the compact player on her belt and turned it on. "'O-Boyz'" or 'Hour Glass'?"

Don scowled, "Why do you even have Dad's songs loaded?"

"Just because its old, doesn't make it bad," Anne whined.

Anne touched the control on her belt again and a steady pop beat came out of the belt's hidden speakers, while Don crouched into a starting position.

As the melody began, Don began moving his arms and legs to the beat. He then danced and jumped down the hall as the lasers fired around him. Once at the end, he kicked a large button on the wall.

Anne sighed as the lasers ceased.

Flo clapped her hands together several times, "Nice moves, boyo."

Anne turned off the music as the girls walked up to meet Don.

Anne trained her flashlight on Don's head. "Uh, sorry about that," she pointed at smoke that could be seen rising from a singed portion of hair in the flashlight's beam.

"It's cool." he smiled. "With the Carlson routine I think that would have been my ear."

Anne smiled as she walked up to a pedestal that was in a small alcove at the end of the cavern. She shined her flashlight on the pedestal.

She then picked up a piece of paper and frowned at it.

"Some sort of historical document? Plans for a doomsday device?" asked Don.

"Good for one free 'Gorilla Meal' at '_Pelon Allegre_'," she read aloud in a frustrated tone.

"What the-", Don could not say more, even though his mouth continued to go through the motions.

"What's '_Pelon Allegre_'?" asked Flo.

"Our dad's restaurant," said Anne as she handed Flo the coupon. "Mom's idea of a joke. But it's useless to us. We already get the family discount."

"100 per cent" added Don.

Flo looked at the coupon. The restaurant logo of a monkey hanging by his tail with a smile on his face, a burrito in one hand and a hamburger in the other; took up most of the coupon's space. "I knew this was a test run, but I don't know why this is here."

"Well," said Don, "We're having Dinner there next."

"So this must be Mom's way of inviting you to dinner," added Anne.

* * *

Special thanks to my children, Kathleen and James for some of the ideas used in this story.


	4. Pelon Allegre

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set 25 years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

The three held hands again at Flo's instruction before leaving the cave. "Close your eyes a moment," she then asked. The pink light was visible even with their eyes closed. "OK."

When the twins opened their eyes they were at a small airport standing next to the aircraft that had brought them to the beach.

"Whoa-hoh", shouted Don.

"You could have teleported in there then?" asked Anne.

"Nah," Flo scoffed, "I've never been there before. Besides I get nervous just thinking about missing the open space."

"Yuck," said Don.

"Blech," punctuated the rodent in his pocket.

"Hey! Feeling better, Bill?" asked Don.

"Mm-hmn" grunted the hairless pet.

"You did great back there, Bill," said Anne as they climbed aboard the aircraft.

Flo sat in the cockpit and started the pre-flight sequence.

"So how come you didn't fly us there?" asked Don.

"There was no place on that beach to land," answered Flo as the engines started. "That's part of what makes that place so secure."

"So what's getting all that security?" asked Anne.

"I don't know yet," said Flo.

They were soon back in Middleton. The twins directed Flo to the best place to land in proximity to their dad's restaurant, _Pellone Allegre_.

The restaurant itself was an odd cross between a fine restaurant and a taco/hamburger stand. The theme was monkeys.

They were pictured everywhere. Faux jungle vegetation framed murals, photos, mannequins and plush toy renditions of monkeys throughout the establishment.

As the three entered, the maitré'd led them to a booth that was already occupied by a huge man and a woman. Both were in their early forties.

"I can't thank you enough for getting all this fancy security for my grandma's jewelry, Ms. Possible," said the large man. He seemed tall enough to have to duck most ceilings. He had shoulders to match.

"Don't be silly, Big Mike. Call me Kim," the redhead blushed. "Besides, it's the least I can do since you took care of Shego for me that one time back in high school."

He laughed, "Well, I am big."

Kim turned to the approaching youths, "Hey kids, did agent Flamingo treat you all right?"

"Fine, Mom," said Anne.

The twins looked at Flo as though with new eyes.

"It's an old nickname," Flo said, blushing. Then to Kim, "We got through completely, Director." She handed the coupon over.

"No need for titles here," Kim took the paper and set it on the table.

"Then please call me Flo," she sat down next to the giant while the twins slid in on the other side. "What is a 'Gorilla Meal', anyway?"

"It's a sampler platter, big enough for three people," Answered Kim.

"Or me," added Mike.

"Then I'll be glad to share," smiled Flo.

Then a noise came out of the kitchen. "Sing a song of cooking hamburgers and pies," Ron Stoppable sang as he brought out a large tray full of food. "The usual, everyone?" he handed out the plates without waiting for a response.

"Super salsa naco for Annie," Ron barked. "Cheeseburger with sweet relish for the Don and, of course, a set of Kimcos for the love of my life!"

"Kimcos?" asked Mike.

"Regular tacos with extra cheese, light sauce..." Kim then glanced about the table," and mayonnaise," she whispered while looking downward coyly.

"And for our guests, two Gorilla meals." after laying down the two full plates, Ron rushed back into the kitchen.

* * *

Special thanks to my children, Kathleen and James for some of the ideas used in this story.


	5. Dinner Conversation

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set 25 years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

Ron came out of the kitchen with a bowl of chili that read '6 alarm' on the side. "KP, you won't believe what Pedro just told me," he said as he sat down with his own meal to join them.

"What did our junior chef have to say?" Kim asked with a smile.

"His grandmother used to work at Middleton High," Ron grinned, "in the lunchroom."

"That's nice," mumbled Kim around her taco as she winked at Bill, who was sharing Don's meal with a fork and knife and wearing a small bib. Then Kim perked up. "Wait a minute!" she whispered across the table at Ron, leaning in as far as she could. "You don't mean-"

Ron leaned in to meet her and whispered, "He said she used complain constantly about some kid that was trying to get her fired." Ron giggled.

"Amazing!" laughed Kim.

Ron wiped one eye that was starting to tear with the giggling, "Who'da thought."

The twins stared at their parents a moment. "Do you have any idea what's so funny?" asked Don.

"I was hoping you'd know," replied the blonde twin.

Flo piped in as the laughter died down, "Dir- Ms. Possible, was there any business to discuss, or is this purely a social dinner?"

"I wish it could be," Kim managed to stop laughing but was still smiling.

"Whuh-" gasped Mr. Stoppable as Bill darted from one of his pockets to another. "Bill!" he chided as he scooped the quick rodent up. "Your parents are at home."

"Oh," grunted the exotic pet.

Ron set him back on the table by Don's plate, "Enjoy the food. You can see Rufus and Missy later."

"Uh-huh," Bill grunted as he dug into his burger. He ate so fast that he then belched. "Escuze'm."

Kim Possible, Director of Global Justice, smirked. "I need to know what improvements you would make to the vault," she told Flo.

Big Mike's mobile phone rang. "Hello," he smiled into it. Then his face fell, "Thanks."

Mike put his phone away slowly. "That may not be necessary, Kim." He said in his bass voice. "My grandmother's jewels have already been stolen."

Kim looked dumfounded. "Krebs." She wet her lips thoughtfully. "This was more than a favor repaid," She told everyone. "One of the stones in that collection is suitable for use in a large and dangerous weapon."

"What kind of weapon?" asked Anne.

"I can't say just yet." her mother told her. "Components for it have been disappearing for a little while, now."

She looked at her plate a moment, "I had been hoping I was wrong," Kim lifted her head with a determined look in her eyes. "Someone's planning world domination."

"Wow," said Don.

"Yeah," said Mr. Stoppable between bites as though referring to the weather. "We haven't seen that happen in six -maybe seven years."

"Any leads on who might be planning a world takeover, Ms. Possible?" asked Flo.

"Even my short list is too long, Flo," Kim frowned. "I'll have some reports in the morning that should narrow it down." She sighed. "Unless it's someone new, of course."

That thought did not cheer anyone.

After everyone was full, with the exception of Ron and Mike, the twins went home to study and Flo left to investigate the theft while the others stayed and talked some more. They discussed high school and other topics of yesteryear.

"Something confuses me, Ron," said Mike.

"What's that big guy?"

"I thought you hated monkeys."

Ron smiled. "Nah, there was a time I was deathly afraid of 'em, but I never hated them." He started chewing on a Naco that Flo had left behind. "I originally wanted to have monkeys serve the food here, but the health department said I couldn't." Ron smiled as he thought of the monkey ninjas that willingly obeyed him as Master of Tai Shing Pekwar.

Mike then turned to Kim, "Mind if I ask why you kept your maiden name?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Kim.

"Actually, that was my idea," said Ron. "Kim Stoppable just sounds wrong. Bad grammar, I guess." After another moment, he said, "I am surprised by one thing in the last 25 years."

"What's that?" asked Mike.

"I kinda thought - at this age - we would all be, well, more buff," Ron made a muscular pose, which was not impressive in the least.

"Where on Earth did you get that idea, Ron?" Kim giggled.

"I have NO idea." Ron shrugged.

* * *

Special thanks to my children, Kathleen and James for some of the ideas used in this story.


	6. At Home

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set 25 years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

Don listened carefully as Anne tried to explain trinomial equations and graphing. Bill stood on his notebook and wrote the main points of what Anne said, allowing Don to listen and read what she was saying simultaneously.

Don noticed a monkey wearing a gi come into his room carrying several folded shirts and put them in his dresser. He ignored it and tried to concentrate on keeping his attention on his math.

The monkey left Don's room as quickly as it came, went down the hall to the living room where a large number of small, hairless rodents were gathered around the television set. Some were playing a video game, most were cheering on those that were playing. Still more were polishing furniture, picking up discarded wrappers and eating snacks. In a corner, on a converted basinet, sat Rufus.

Rufus surveyed the room from his perch like a king surveying his kingdom. After all, behind him under the basinet's cover was Missy, his queen.

Rufus wasn't quick anymore. Being thirty years old can slow a naked mole rat down. He was still sharp though and he had a fine family who was cared for very well, thanks in part to his best friend, Ron.

The living room was just off the kitchen, and the monkeys often helped with some cooking when the humans were out. Besides many of his children preferred raw vegetables.

The entertainment center was well stocked for the ones that took after their father. The Everlot tournament that Joan was winning now demonstrated that.

There were also plenty of pillows couches and other places to rest, the finest being this basinet where Missy laid waiting for another litter of pups to come. Rufus stroked her head as she slept.

At the other end of the basinet was a tube that led outside and underground into the network of tunnels dug by his family. Most of them preferred to stay there. Not all of them were as smart as their father.

Rufus turned on the handheld computer he kept in the basinet. To someone his size, it was practically a wide screen mainframe. He accessed the local network and opened the Everlot software. Time to show the kids how it is done.

The following morning, Ms. Possible was mixing pancakes while Anne helped Don with a last minute review. "You all right, Mom?" asked Anne.

Kim was staring down at the mixing bowl as the automatic mixer spun the beaters. "What?" she seemed to wake up from some sort of dream state. "Sorry, mixer flashback." When she saw the kid's perplexed faces she added, "Don't ask. It's probably just stress." She started pouring portions of batter onto the griddle. "I'm meeting with Flo about the new threat after lunch."

"Great!" said Don. "I'll meet you there after my test."

"No, you won't." Mom didn't have to raise her voice, but Don knew any other parent that was wanted to be as firm would have yelled.

"Bu-"

"You will attend all your classes today," Mom told them both. "You can come to work right after."

"O.K," the twins happily said in unison.

"We're going need all the help we can get," Mom said as she served the first plate to Anne.

"You want some monkey mojo on this one?" Dad said, walking in.

"Syrup would be tastier, Dear" she smiled.

"You know what I mean," Mr. Stoppable gazed into her eyes.

"Yes, I do." She thought for a moment. "Maybe at a later stage."

Ron sat down. "Just say the word," he said around his first bite of pancakes.

A mole rat ran up onto the table and held up a phone in front of Mr. Stoppable, "Foryew."

"Thanks, Ted." Ron took the phone and spoke into it.

"Bye, Mom." Anne hugged Kim.

"See you after school," Don gave his mom a peck on the cheek.

Ron hung up the phone, "Deliveries arriving early." He gave her a kiss on the lips, "Gotta keep the Pellone Allegre!" He rushed out.

Kim let one of the monkeys finish the dishes and took the tube transport in the hall to HQ.

* * *

Special thanks to my children, Kathleen and James for some of the ideas used in this story.


	7. Back to Work

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set 25 years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

Global Justice Headquarters was now an underground complex not far from the Tri-city area. The former complex had been abandoned after Motor Ed and Shego had destroyed it with their 'Mega-digger-mauler' vehicle nineteen years earlier. The attack had been their idea of a honeymoon. The couple was sent to prison and GJ established this new facility rather than rebuild at a location that was no longer secret.

Flo Ming and Wade Load were both ready with reports when Director Possible arrived. The Director walked to her desk and placed both her hands down on the desktop, rather than sit, "What's the sitch?"

Agent Flamingo spoke first, "It was a very professional job." She glanced at her notes, "Two independent alarm systems were disabled. No one was seen coming or going and no fingerprints were left." Flo watched the director start to sulk, "but I did find some hair."

"Excellent!" she actually smiled. "Wade, tell me they were human," the Director pleaded.

Dr. Load stepped up to meet his old friend's hopeful eyes, "Black hair from a twenty-three year old man with traces of 'Le Goop' brand hair gel."

"'Le Goop'?" Kim frowned. "I thought they stopped production."

"Twelve years ago," Wade confirmed. "The only samples left are in private stock." Global Justice's head of Research and Development then checked the final page of his report, "In fact, there is only one such stock left."

The Director gasped, "But he went straight!"

"I only know the facts, Kim." Wade stood up a little straighter.

"Who went straight?" asked Flo.

"Señor Senior, Jr." sighed the Director.

"I never heard of him," said Flo. "Funny name."

"He retired twenty years ago," said Dr. Load. "From villainy, anyway."

"Just after Senior died," added the Director.

"A dead man did this?" Flo was confused.

"No," Director Possible backpedaled. "I meant his father."

"Who's father?" asked Flo.

"Junior's!" Kim yelled.

"Oh." Flo suddenly realized that where there was a Señor Senior Junior there had to have once been a Señor Senior Senior. "Sorry, Director."

Dr Load was trying to hide a giggle.

Kim gave Wade a stern look. Then she couldn't help smiling. "That's O.K, Flo. I should have realized you had no experience with the Seniors." She sat down, "I'm showing my age." She looked at her Research Head. "Had your laugh for the day, Dr. Load?"

Wade let the giggle go. "I'll say. That was funnier than anything I've seen all month."

"You need to leave HQ someday, Wade." Kim grinned.

"What for?" Wade pulled a soda out of his lab coat pocket and took a sip as he walked out.

"Would you like me to investigate - eh - SSJ, Ma'am?" asked Flo.

"I think this investigation needs a personal touch," Kim said as she picked up a form and re-filed it. "You can accompany me."

* * *

Special thanks to my children, Kathleen and James for some of the ideas used in this story.


	8. An Island Visit

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set 20plus years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

The Senior Mansion was located on the same Mediterranean island Kim remembered first meeting the Seniors on, years before. Looking at the place, she could still picture the spinning tops of doom. Flo landed the aircraft as instructed by island personnel. It was not long before a butler came out to meet them.

"It's a pleasure, Ms. Possible," he told her. "Señor speaks very highly of you."

"That's very sweet," Kim smiled. "This is my associate, Flo Ming."

"I am Throckmorten," he bowed slightly. "If you would follow me, please."

"How is Senora?" asked Kim as they walked.

"Quite busy, madam," he answered without breaking stride. "She has taken up a new hobby."

Throckmorten brought them to a beach where a man was laying upon a lounge chair and snapping his fingers to some unknown music on his personal player. "Your guests, Señor."

The man sat up angrily. He was deeply tanned and well toned. His hair was immaculately combed and obviously colored black, except for some gray left at the temples as an affectation. "Throckmorten!" His accent was worsened by his ire. "How many times have I told you not to disturb me when I-" He then noticed the women. "Kim?" His mood switched one-hundred-and-eighty-degrees. "Kim Possible!" He hugged Kim with a merciless squeeze. "It is wonderful to see you! Do you like my new beach? You must have dinner with us!"

"Señora is not on the island, Señor," Throckmorten informed him.

"Eh?" Señor seemed confused a moment. "Ah," he scoffed. "Her and her charity work."

"Don't see her much, do you?" asked Kim.

"No." Junior complained. "I tell you, fifteen years of marriage has not softened my little Gumdrop."

"Sounds like her," Kim mused.

"Who is your friend?" the billionaire asked, just now noticing Flo.

"Señor Senior Junior, this is Flo Ming."Flo Ming, Junior." Kim recited.

"Have we met before somewhere?" He asked Flo.

"No, sir." Flo smiled.

"Really?" Junior seemed surprised, "Then perhaps I know your-"

"Junior," Kim interrupted.

"Yes, Kim?" he gazed through her patiently.

"Has anything of yours come up missing recently?" Her lower lip quivered as she asked.

"Missing?" He seemed for a moment not to understand the word. "No, why?" He gasped before she could answer, "Is someone after my valuables!"

"I don't know," Kim admitted. "I was wondering if you knew where all your 'Le Goop' is at."

"I have few things more valuable than the rarest and finest hair gel in the world," said Junior. "Throckmorten, is all my hair gel accounted for?"

"Yes, Señor," The butler pressed down a cowlick as he said so.

"Very well," barked Junior. "All is well" he told Kim.

Kim Possible sighed.

Kim and Flo stayed just long enough to be polite and flew back to Global Justice Headquarters.

* * *

Special thanks to my children, Kathleen and James for some of the ideas used in this story.


	9. In the Lab

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set 25 years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

The twins went straight to Global Justice Headquarters after school, by way of the tube outside the old Bueno Nacho. Mom wasn't back from a mission yet, so they visited in the lab a while. Dr. Load was sipping a soda while he ran a test on a piece of cloth. Socrates, his naked mole rat, was reviewing the figures on the screen with him.

"Checking for washabilty, Doc?" asked Anne.

"Yeah, looking under the label works for me," quipped Don.

"Hi kids!" said the rodent as he exchanged a high five with Bill.

"I'm trying to work the bugs out of this old thing," said Dr Load.

"Um, It's cloth, Doctor," Anne pointed out.

"Cloth made of weaved nanocircuitry," he shot back with a smile, "It can change shape, repair itself, and manipulate energy. Your mom wore this suit a couple times."

"Wow, kick butt gym wear," said Don.

"But it still has bugs?" Asked Anne.

"Big ones," confirmed the scientist.

"Like what?" asked Don.

"Let's just say your mom didn't enjoy wearing it the last time," Wade frowned.

The Director herself walked in the lab just then.

"Hey Mom, I think I did well on my test." said Don.

"Wheee," asserted Bill.

"That's don, Nice," Kim said in a distracted as she woke up one of the terminals from its energy conserving sleep and opened a file. "The perpetrator was twenty-three years old." She turned to the scientist, "How can tell that from hair, Wade?"

"You probably wouldn't understand." He finished putting away the cloth sample, "How did it go with Junior?"

"He says he isn't missing any hair gel," She sulked.

"But can we believe that?" said Flo as she walked in.

"I can usually tell when Junior's trying to fool us," mused Kim.

"Yeah, not much of a poker face on him," agreed Flo.

Kim stroked her chin, "But I'm betting he could be fooled."

"He was trusting his butler to count his supply," scoffed Flo.

"But the butler is at least thirty-five," said Director Possible.

An alert came up on the terminal.

"Uh-oh. Trouble" said Socrates.

"Another robbery!" exclaimed Flo.

"In progress," added Ms Possible. "That's the final component!" She looked at Flo with daggers in her eyes, "We need this stopped."

Flo examined the screen to seal the location in her mind before she ran out.

Kim looked over at her eager children, thoughtfully, lovingly, and with determination and concern. "Go!" she said before Flo had left the room.

The twins excitedly followed after the agent.

* * *

Special thanks to my children, Kathleen and James for some of the ideas used in this story.


	10. The More Things Change

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set 25 years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

The trio arrived at an electronics firm outside Glasgow hours later.

Local authorities were on the scene as they exited their aircraft.

"Good Evenin', lad and lasses." An inspector greeted them.

"I'm Agent Flamingo, Inspector McVernock."

"I'm pleased to meet you and your companions," he answered in a thick brogue. "Several of the perpetrators got away, but we have one in custody," he gestured behind himself. "Would you like to question 'im?"

They all walked up to a handcuffed man sitting on the street curb dejectedly. He wore a costume similar to those worn by male lead ballet dancers in romantic shows such as 'Swan Lake' or 'The Nutcracker'.

"Well, if it isn't Prince Charming," commented Don as they approached.

The man scoffed.

"We have some questions for you, Char," said Flo, trying to keep a straight face.

"Go to Hell." The crook never looked up.

"Who are you working for?" asked Flo.

The man was obviously determined to stay quiet, but then he suddenly looked nervous. "What's that!"

They followed his eyes to find he was looking at Bill, who was poking his upper body out of Don's pocket.

"Bill," said Anne. "He's -"

"A Peruvian Jackal Rat!" cut in Don, trying to look as mean as possible. He scooped up the rather bewildered naked mole rat and held him by the back of his neck and head as though he were a cobra. Don held him at arm's length and stepped toward the henchman. "And if you don't tell us who you're working for, he's going to chew right through you."

Hearing this, Bill started viciously chattering his teeth and growling.

"Gaaah!" cried the princely dressed crook, showing genuine fear. "Queen Prima!"

"Who?" asked Flo, surprised.

"I work for Queen Prima!" he scooted away from the ferocious looking rodent. "Get it away!"

Don mischievously swung Bill around to face Anne, who gave the rodent a kiss. Don then put the pet back in his pocket.

"Thanks, buddy," said Don.

Bill gave a thumb's up sign in response. "Heyah," he mumbled.

Seeing all this, the criminal's mood changed. "You won't laugh once Queen Prima rules!" he ranted. "She will-"

Flo told the inspector, "We're done."

At a nod from the inspector, several policemen picked up the still ranting henchman.

"Just one more thing," said Anne as she pulled a hair off the ranting prisoner's head. "Please and thank you," she sing-songed.

The officers then carried him to a waiting car.

"With all the ranting," said Anne, "you'd think HE was the villain."

"He's compensating for something," said Don in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Maybe that outfit," said Flo.

Anne stuck the hair into a compartment in her handheld computer and manipulated the controls. "Different guy, same hair gel," she reported.

Flo thought that over. "Your mom's not going to like this."

* * *

Special thanks to my children, Kathleen and James for some of the ideas used in this story.


	11. The More They Stay the Same

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set 20plus years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

Back at Global Justice Headquarters, Flo gave the director a full report.

After Flo had explained, Kim sat at with her head in her hands.

"Wade, could I get a status on the usual suspects?" asked the Director dejectedly.

"Sure thing," Dr. Load entered the command and the printout came almost immediately. "Monkey Fist and DNAmy are in prison," He read. "Dr. Drakken broke out an hour ago."

"Great," remarked Kim sarcastically.

"Shego and Motor Ed were last seen in Bermuda a month ago." He continued, "and Bonnie Rockwaller Se-.."

"Wade!" Kim yelled. "That's not funny." She stood up.

"But-"

"How many times have I told you." The Director barked. "Bonnie is not a villain!"

"She acted like one in High School." Wade responded. "I admit, it was originally a joke. I just never deleted her from the list. It's an oversight."

"Who?" Don asked Anne.

Anne just shrugged.

Kim sighed, "Just because in High School she acted like a...," her eyes opened wider, "Prima Ballerina!"

"Oh no," Kim chastised herself. "Why didn't I see this sooner!" She put her hand on her forehead.

"Mom?" Anne said.

Flo caught the gist of the Director's tirade, "You think this Bonnie _is _Queen Prima?"

The director nodded. "It does make sense when you connect the name with her high school modus operandi and the fact that she has been known the past fifteen years as Señora Senior!" Kim started up her computer terminal.

"Why didn't we know that before?" asked Don.

"We did," said Wade. "You three didn't."

"And I failed to consider that Bonnie could turn truly evil," Kim turned to Wade, "Can you locate the energy signature on her mind control device?"

"Access server 7," Wade smiled.

"Mind control!" gasped Flo.

Director Possible made the adjustment. "It's right there on Senior Island!" Kim looked pleadingly up at the ceiling.

After she had regained her composure, she commanded, "Wade, I want protection for all personnel."

"Already on it, KP." said Wade as some agents brought some helmets into the room and handed them out.

"Uh, Doctor," said Flo as she took her helmet. "This is a bicycle helmet lined with tin foil."

"You don't argue with results, Agent Flamingo," the Director told her, while strapping her own onto her head.

"Real budget saver, too," added Wade.

"It might start a trend," quipped Don.

"We'll need to get similar equipment to authorities worldwide before Bonnie gets the device online," said the Director. "Meanwhile a team will go to Senior Island and attempt to disarm the device."

She focused on Flo, "Can you handle leading that mission, Ming?"

"Yes," she said, though she did have some doubt.

"I'm giving you the best team available," the Director tried not to blush as she looked over her children, "my family."

Both of the twins grinned.

"I'm honored Ma'am," Flo saluted. "But shouldn't you lead them?"

"I have to coordinate the response worldwide when that thing gets turned on." Ms. Possible tapped on her keyboard, "Who knows what Bonnie's first commands might be?"

She turned back to face Flo, "My husband will be the one most familiar with your opponent. Take his advice." Kim sighed, "At this point, Junior's a wild card. He could go either way, assuming he still has free will when you get there."

Director Possible then shook Flo's hand. "I'll have my husband brought to meet you on the island. Good luck!"

* * *

Ron Stoppable stomped back into the kitchen of _Pellone Allegre_. "How can a Naco be too spicy!" He waved his hands into the air, "Customers!"

He then turned to Pedro, "Get a wimped out Naco to table 8."

Ron's handheld chimed off the family ringtone. "Pellone Allegre, how may I help you?"

Kim was on the screen, "I Love You, Ron."

"Back at you, K.P." Ron smiled, "What's up?"

"There's trouble on Senior Island. Transportation is en route. The pilot will brief you."

"World saving time?" asked Ron.

"Ron," Kim looked upset. "It's Bonnie."

"Bonnie Senior? Is she finally trying to take over the world?" Ron joked.

"Yes," said Kim sadly.

"Oh." Ron realized how unfortunate his joke was. He tried to console his lovely wife, "Kim, you're not her keeper."

"Actually, Ron," Kim blinked. "I'm the world's keeper."

"Not without backup, Kim," Ron corrected.

"I gotta go, Hon. The kids will meet you." The screen faded to black.

"You're in charge, Pedro," Ron called as he ran to the back door. He paused once the door was open, to relish the moment, "It's time to save the world."

* * *

Special thanks to my children, Kathleen and James for some of the ideas used in this story.


	12. Mission Time

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set 25 years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

Flo, Don, and Anne were soon flying over the Mediterranean Sea.

"We've got to stop one of Mom's old high school buddies from taking over the world with mind control," said Don, thinking the fact out loud. "Weirdness rising."

"From what I heard, they weren't buddies," said Anne.

Flo spoke in that same tone airline captains use when speaking over the public address, "Fasten your seat belts, there may be turbulence ahead."

"Something wrong?" asked Anne.

"We'll be visible on their RADAR in a moment," Flo stated, "They might not welcome us."

Don tried not to think on that too hard, "Hey, Isn't Dr. Drakken an old school friend of Gramps'?" He made a face suggesting he had just come to a realization. "You don't suppose that someone in our class- !"

"And my birth parents are circus folk," Flo commented without looking up from her instruments.

Don gasped, "Really?"

"DON!" the girls yelled simultaneously.

An alarm sounded from the aircraft controls.

"There's our welcome missile," quipped Flo.

"Can you evade it?" asked Anne.

"I'm trying."

* * *

"Mind Control, huh?" Ron said. "You know, I'm surprised nobody tried global mind control before."

"Perhaps," said Agent Cann, "because the Director kept the technology secret."

"I guess that would be it," said Mr. Stoppable. "Yeah, my wife's a keeper."

Something loud and bright was visible on the horizon for a moment.

"Cann, was that an explosion?" asked Ron.

"Yes, Sir," answered the pilot. "I've lost RADAR contact with our other plane."

"The twins," Ron said softly. For a moment he was silent as he gazed at the horizon. He then spoke up, "Cann, the enemy must be monitoring. I'd better get out here."

"On your word, Sir"

Ron quickly strapped a pack to his back. He then took off the bike helmet he had been wearing and switched to a more protective helmet and steeled himself, "Eject."

Cann pressed a control that sent Ron Stoppable hurtling out of the aircraft. Ron then pressed a stud on the pack's front strap. This caused the pack's outer casing to fall away, revealing jets and wings that were already extending.

As he began to regain altitude, Ron watched the aircraft turn back. He then steered himself toward the explosion he had seen, and prayed.

* * *

"Now I need to get my hair done," said Anne.

"All this wind will do worse than that blast did," was Don's response.

The three of them were not looking their best. Minor burns, singed hair and clothing of the sort that would get them turned away at even a Bueno Nacho.

The only thing that looked at all good was the soft pink glow around the trio as they flew low toward the island, hand in hand.

"That had better not be another missile," Flo sighed.

"Where?" asked Don.

Flo nodded her head in the direction of a jet stream visible to their right, "Actually, the direction is wrong for it to have come from the island."

They watched as it came close enough for them to make out that it was a man with a personal jet pack.

"It's gotta be Dad!" cried Anne.

"Heidi Ho, kids!" Mr. Stoppable cried when he was near enough. "I'm really glad to see you guys!"

"Not as glad as we are to see you!" called Flo.

"We'll debate that later," smiled Mr. Stoppable. "Can I lighten your load?" he asked Flo as he moved into position to take hold of Don.

"Please," smiled Flo weakly.

Don's dad grabbed him by the waist as Flo let her grip on him go.

Mr. Stoppable then turned on his handheld and handed it Don to hold. The device came to life a moment later, showing the Director's image.

"Kim!" Mr. Stoppable yelled before she spoke. "The kids are O.K!"

"Thank Goodness!" was her response. "We detected the explosion."

After a brief update for the Director, the group then flew low until they reached the shores of Senior Island.

* * *

Special thanks to my children, Kathleen and James for some of the ideas used in this story.


	13. The Beach

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set 25 years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

Once they settled on the beach, Don stretched out on the sand. "Oh, this feels good!"

Anne gave him a soft but quick kick.

Don sat up so quickly; he had to readjust his bike helmet. "What!"

Mr. Stoppable said, "Stealth, kids. We want to keep surprise on our side." He keyed his handheld computer. "Wade, directions, please."

Looking at Wade on the screen, surrounded by equipment, reminded Ron of the old days. "About two miles north. I don't think it's operational yet, but it soon should be," said Wade.

"Thanks, Wade." Then Ron added, "Love your hat."

Wade smiled and rolled his eyes, "Good luck, team."

"This way, Kids," Mr. Stoppable started down the beach.

"Mr. Stoppable?" said Flo. "North is that way." She pointed inland.

"Good work," was the elder man's response, as he turned to lead them inland.

"Anything we should know about this 'Bonnie', Dad?" asked Anne.

"She spent most of High School trying to outdo your mom." Mr. Stoppable remembered. "They were both constantly competing." He frowned, "It got nasty on occasion."

"So she's competitive, jealous, and nasty?" asked Don as they walked.

"Actually, your mom was the nasty one." Then Mr. Stoppable coughed. "Don't tell her I said that."

"Can we use these things against her?" asked Flo as they entered a cave at the base of the mountain.

"Keep her mad," Ron smiled.

They quietly went into the cave until they saw artificial light ahead, some of it pulsing and flashing.

There was a large chamber inside the mountain, with a huge device inside. Parts of it were flashing. Men in ballet outfits were still tending most of it.

Near the base of the device was a throne. On the throne sat a woman. She had long brown hair. On her head was a jeweled tiara. She looked about thirty-five, was well tanned and toned and wore a pink dress with a poof skirt and ballet slippers.

"She let her hair grow," whispered Mr. Stoppable matter-of-factly.

"That dress is so millennium," whispered Anne.

"Throckmorten!" yelled Queen Prima.

"Coming, Señora." Throckmorten rushed up to the throne from somewhere the group could not see.

"Are we ready yet?" barked the Queen.

"Señor has been difficult, your Highness." Throckmorten bowed. "I will set the parameters now."

"It's just like him to hold me up." Bonnie complained.

"This could be our chance," Mr. Stoppable told the team. "We may be able to get Junior to work with us."

"Can you kids find him while your Dad and I handle things here?" asked Flo quietly.

"Sure," said Anne.

"Absolute," said Don.

"Sounds like a plan." smiled Mr. Stoppable. "Watch out for the Piranha lagoon."

"Piranha Lagoon!" whispered Anne.

"What kind of lame trap is a Piranha Lagoon?" asked Don as the kids went down another corridor.

Ron decided not to say a word.

"Frontal attack?" Flo whispered.

"At the right time," Ron agreed. He retreated back into the cave they had come in through and activated his handheld. "Wade, what's the best way to disarm this thing?"

"There should be a large pulsing core," Wade explained.

Flo nodded at Ron as she heard Wade.

"It should be disarmed once that core is destroyed."

"Thanks, Wade." said Ron.

"So we keep our eye on that prize," Flo gestured at the flashing core as Ron stepped back up to the ledge.

"Unless Junior can stop her."

"Do you think he can?"

"I don't know," said Mr. Stoppable. "It's worth a shot."

* * *

Special thanks to my children, Kathleen and James for some of the ideas used in this story.


	14. Monkey Time

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set 25 years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

Señor Senior, Jr. was depressed. When he had finally faced the fact that he would never become a pop star, despite buying a major record company, he had been sad for a month. But now, he sat in his favorite chair, looking down at a jar of 'Le Goop'. The very last jar in the world. His staff had been stealing from him.

He found out a few hours after a very nice visit from Kim Possible, one of his oldest friends. Sure, the early years of their friendship were quite complicated, but he considered her a good friend. She was a good person. If not for Kim, he would never have met his lovely wife.

When Junior realized his staff had been stealing, he wanted to sack them all immediately. Bonnie insisted that they should get a week's notice.

"Alas, 'Le Goop,' I knew you well," he spoke solemnly.

"Shakespeare," said a female voice.

"Hamlet, maybe?" said a male.

Junior turned and looked behind his chair. In the doorway to his study, stood two teenagers.

"Can I help you?" the older man asked.

"We sure hope so, Mr. Senior," said the redheaded freckle face boy. The boy looked familiar somehow, but Junior could not place the face. Not until he looked at the girl. Blonde hair set around an even more familiar face.

"Do I know your parents?" The man asked carefully.

"That's right, Sir," the girl stepped into the room. "I'm Anne Stoppable. This is my brother, Don."

"Your mother was here yesterday," his mouth turned back up a little.

"Mr. Senior," said Don.

"Señor Senior," Junior corrected.

"Senior Senior," Don repeated, "It seems your wife is planning to take over the world."

Junior was shocked; "My gumdrop could not do that to me!"

"Gumdrop?" said Anne without thinking.

The man put his head in his hand, "She hates being called 'Bon-bon'," he explained. "And she knows how it killed me to see father try plan after plan after plan." He shook his head, "No. It is not true."

"Sir," said Anne. "She has a mind control device in a cavern below. We have seen it."

"It's huge. Flashing lights, the works!" said Don as he stepped up.

"The basement," the man thought aloud. "I'll come with you."

"You had all better come with me, Señor," said Throckmorton firmly. No one had seen him at the door.

* * *

Throckmorten presented them to his Queen in the basement cavern.

"Bonnie, what have you done to our rumpus room?" Junior cried when he was brought in.

"Shut up, Dear," Bonnie barked. "So," She said slowly. "It's not hard to guess whose brats these are." She frowned, "Kim Perfect knows of my plan already!"

Watching with Flo from their hiding place, Ron whispered, "Ready, Chippie?"

Flo was surprised to see a monkey appear in a small crag near him wearing martial arts apparel. It silently gave a thumbs-up sign.

Ron turned to Flo, "Here we go." He then yelled out a battle cry, "Monkey Ninjas, Attack!"

They came from everywhere. They surrounded the device and it's royal operator, as well as the butler and his prisoners.

A monkey dressed as a ninja stopped each leotard-clad henchman in his tracks.

"That's Impossible!" cried Queen Prima.

Ron jumped into a flip from his perch and landed near his children with a high round kick flourish. "You've known us this long, and you're still surprised?"

"Where did they all _come _from!" she gasped.

"Hello! Bon," Ron tapped his own head, "They're _Ninjas_. Do you ask magicians how they do _their_ tricks?"

"In a few moments, I won't need to ask," Bonnie smiled. "Just a little more warming up and you won't be able to stop me, even with force!"

The lights that had been flashing on and off over Bonnie turned into beams that connected with the crystals on her crown. Queen Prima's eyes widened gleefully as she spread her will across the globe

* * *

Everywhere, people stopped what they were doing.

Mothers paused in their tasks.

Children stopped their playing.

Students ceased their studies.

Everyone stopped and absorbed the thoughts of their new leader.

The population of the world all said together, "Kim Possible is a loser."

* * *

Special thanks to my children, Kathleen and James for some of the ideas used in this story. 


	15. The Defeat

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set 25 years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

A large pink shimmer appeared over Bonnie's head. It coalesced into the form of a pale skinned woman with short hair wearing a Global Justice uniform and holding a large rock beneath her. "Oops!" Flo let the rock drop directly onto the core of the apparatus. She continued to glow as she floated over the device.

The rock, which looked so large that she could not have held it, crushed the equipment core. The beams that had been shining on Queen Prima intensified. Then they kept on intensifying.

Bonnie's face contorted from an evil grin, to a horrific grimace of pain.

As a high-pitched squeal slowly rose from the huge device and intensified, her mouth slowly opened into a soundless scream. Portions of the device started to spark and sputter. Arcs of electricity erupted from what was left of the core.

Flo flew quickly back up to the ledge that had hidden the group earlier.

Monkeys and humans everywhere ran for cover from the device as it seemed to become even more unstable. Queen Prima just sat on her throne, suffering.

The explosion was impressive, though not as large as many expected.

Bonnie was thrown clear of her throne. "Ouch," she said slowly, drawing out the word in a moan as she pushed herself up. A small portion of the destroyed tiara was stubbornly clinging to her hair.

"Hi, Bonnie," Ron said as he offered her a hand up.

"Hi," said Bonnie as she took his hand.

"So," said Ron as though they had just bumped into one another on the street, "What was that about?"

Bonnie blinked at him a moment as though unsure of what he was asking. Then she opened up, "Do you know often I _still_ have to hear how _great_ your wife is?" She raised her hands in frustration, "Every _day_, my husband tells me some great thing she did at some time or another."

"She did introduce you guys," Ron pointed out tenderly.

Bonnie seemed not to hear. "Then there's the _News_!" She now held her hands to her head and grabbed portions of hair. "One thing after another!" She screamed. "It was the only thing I hadn't tried yet. The only way left to beat her!"

"Well, you won't have to hear it anymore!" said Junior indignantly. "This violates several sections of our prenuptial agreement, Bonnie!" He crossed his arms in front of himself, "We are through!"

Bonnie gasped, "Lambykins!" she ran up to him, got down on one knee and took one of his hands. "You can't mean that!"

"I can and I do," he took back his hand and walked out of the room.

Bonnie ran after him, "But Peachbottom!"

"Tell it to my lawyer's hand," Junior said as they disappeared from sight.

"It looks like she shouldn't be any more trouble," said Anne.

* * *

Special thanks to my children, Kathleen and James for some of the ideas used in this story. 


	16. Got Game?

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set 20plus years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

The scoreboard simply said; Eastside 9, Middleton 0, 4th Quarter. 

The board could not convey the frustration of the Middleton students, alumni and parents. Middleton was 0-4 so far this season.

Anne Stoppable sat in the stands with her mom, hoping that Don and his friends on the team could come from behind. She watched as both teams went into huddles. The Middleton High cheerleaders were doing one of their winning routines, the doghouse pyramid. Their captain, Cindy Mankey was at the top, howling like a mad dog.

Ken Flagg was sitting on the bench with the rest of the offensive line. The Audio-Video kid from New Jersey was on the sideline, running some recording equipment.

Dad walked up. "Hello, Ladies!" he said in a suave tone. "Look who I found."

Anne and her mom, looked behind him on the aisle stairs. Anne was distracted a moment as a new play started on the field. When she looked back, she was very surprised.

"Hi, Bonnie!" her mom said cheerfully.

Anne's jaw dropped as her mom then stood up and actually hugged 'Queen Prima'.

"Hi, Kim," Bonnie said as she carefully returned the hug.

"Have a seat," said Kim.

The adults all sat down. Bonnie sat between Kim and Ron.

"You remember Anne," Kim said to Bonnie.

"Hi," said Anne, trying to her best to be polite.

"Nice to see you here," said Bonnie.

They all watched as Don sacked Eastside's quarterback on their own forty-yard line.

Ron stood and barked in excitement.

"Kim," said Bonnie slowly, "About the other day..."

"Bonnie," Kim said in that same tone she used when scolding Anne. "It's no big," she said sweetly.

Bonnie stared at Kim in disbelief, "You're joking."

"Well, my reputation may be shot with a few million strangers," Kim admitted. "But you caused no lasting damage and since there are practically no laws concerning mind control, the only actual crime you committed was multiple larceny."

"Like that's not enough," Bonnie scowled.

Ron sat down again, "That's actually a good attitude, Bonnie." He squeezed one of her hands in his own for a moment, "Remorse will help at the hearing."

"As will our testimony," said Kim.

"You're going to speak in my _favor_?" Bonnie said, surprised.

"Why not?" Husband and wife said together.

"You owe me a soda, Honey," added Kim.

She said then to Bonnie, "Since it's your first offense, you may only get probation." Kim then frowned, "I just wish I could help with your marriage."

Bonnie slouched down until she was looking at her own feet. "That's over," she said mournfully. She looked Kim in the eyes again, but her face was long and low. "I was lashing out at you, but it was him that I really hurt."

Kim put an arm around Bonnie and gave her a squeeze. "If you need anything, let me know."

Bonnie let her head rest on Kim's shoulder, "My God, you actually _are _perfect."

Kim smiled, "Far from it, Bonnie." Kim leaned her head in a little, "In fact, I feel partly responsible for the whole thing. I am sorry."

Bonnie managed to turn up the corners of her mouth a little, "I came to apologize to you."

"So we're friends?" asked Kim.

The crowd stood and cheered.

Ron jumped and shouted, "Interception!" He turned briefly to the girls, "Kim, Don's got the ball!"

Kim supported Bonnie as they both rose quickly and carefully.

Don was running from several Eastside players with the ball tucked against his abdomen. 

One man took a flying leap at Don's lower portion.

Don hopped over the opposing player's extended arms and kept running, leaving the man lying on the fifteen-yard line.

All this time, another Eastside player was gaining on Don. Don was finally tackled just after he crossed the goal line.

"Touchdown!" many people screamed, including Ron and Anne.

Kim just squealed and hugged Bonnie.

Everyone sat down as the players prepared for the attempt at an extra point.

Bonnie then simply smiled, "Friends."

"Thanks, Bonnie," Kim was grinning for several reasons. "I'm serious, you know."

"About being friends?"

"Yes," Kim giggled, "and helping, too. Where are you staying?"

Bonnie was beginning to think Kim's new purpose in life was too surprise her, "I'm at the Middleton Regency. The prenup allows me enough to get by for two years." She thought a moment, "So if I get a job and invest wisely, I should be fine."

"Monique might have an opening," said Kim.

"Club Banana?"

"She's a regional manager now. She supervises every store from here to Go City."

"I guess I could do worse," said Bonnie.

The final score was 9-7, the closest game so far that season. Even though Middleton had lost the big game, nobody felt like a loser.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Special thanks to my children, Kathleen and James for some of the ideas used in this story. 


	17. Notes and Inspirations

So much has happened since this, my first fanfic. A little too quickly sometimes.

* * *

Author's Notes and Responses

I am SO glad that people like my first submission.

I haven't had any flames yet!

If anyone has a flame for me, I want to read it. I want your Input!

KP as Director was my daughter's idea.

Ron's Restaraunt is mine. (_Pelone Allegre_ is Spanish for 'Cheerful Monkey')

Though there had to be kids with such a long amount of time passed since "So The Drama", I tried to keep focus on the original characters.

I also did some research on Naked Mole Rats for this story. One has _never_ died in captivity, except for queens. (Birthing is hard work).

I originally wanted to submit the chapters no more than twice a week.

Then I came to a place where I really wanted to get this one all out.

Look for "**Go Flamingo**"

* * *

**Mortal Guardian:**You would be right about Chapter 3. Flo trains the the kids for about a year, until my sequels.

'Virtual Cookies' are awarded to **'wnoise'**!

He was the first to figure out that I named all the Naked Mole Rats in my story after characters in the movie "Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure". (Yes, even Rufus fits into this theme).

* * *

Appendix of Episode Tributes:

CH1

I wrote this before season four, So I thought I was making Don take after his Mom by being athletic. However, his Dad was on the football team too.

Ch3

features a blatant copy of the 'get through the lasers by dancing' scene from "Oh Boyz"

Ch4

features 'Big Mike' a character from the episode, "Tick-Tick-Tick"

'Kimcos' were inspired by Kim's discussions with Josh Mankey in "Blush".

Ch5

has an ironic reference back to Ron's Lunch Lady moments in various episodes. It ends off with a stab at "Sitch In Time".

Ch6

the monkeys are there as prophesied in "Monkey Ninjas in Space". 'Everlot' was the game played by all in "Vir-Tu-Ron". Kim's 'mixer flashback' is to events in "Two to Tutor".

Ch7

Acknowledges GJ's HQ setup from "Number One" & "The Ron Factor" and gives quick 'where they are now' ideas. Two characters mentionedarein my sequel.

CH 8

Borrows elements from "The New Ron"

CH 9

Introduces "Socrates" (Who in an alternate timeline is named "Rufus 3000")

I dabble in explaining the 'absence' of a certain 'super-suit' from "So The Drama". It will also play part in a further sequel.

CH 10

"Rufus in Show" (Peruvian hairless)

CH 11

I based my villain on facts found in "Hidden Talent" and"Queen Bebe".

Since I wrote this before Season 4, I had no idea then that I was being canonical by shipping Bonnie/Junior.

CH 12

Flo has no idea that her 'Circus Folk' quip is a tribute to "Go Team Go".

CH 13

A lot of things came from "The New Ron"

Ron refers to some things Kim did in "Return to Wannaweep"

Queen Prima is wearing 'Pink Poof' from "Kimitation Nation". Retro is apparently big with villainesses this season.

CH 14

Ron first met a monkey ninja named 'Chippie' in "The Full Monkey"

I'm not sure if this is that same monkey or a namesake.

CH 15

No tributes in this one.

CH 16

The Final Chapter does mention some minor characters who are who they appear to be, kids of original minor characters.

Ideas keep coming. They just might get written.


End file.
